


In Which Eridan and Sollux Learn the Meaning of the Human Term "Love"

by RedNorski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, anti-sburb AU, hehe erisol is my otp, oh wow this is my first fanfic, wow i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNorski/pseuds/RedNorski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where sburb/sgrub never happened, Eridan trolls the Jade human and later somehow ends up cuddling and kissing Sollux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Eridan and Sollux Learn the Meaning of the Human Term "Love"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here. But anyway, this is what I call the anti-sburb AU, where sburb/sgrub never happened and all the trolls and humans live their lives normally. The trolls do communicate with the humans through pesterchum/trollian though. So yeah, I'll probably write a lot of anti-sburb AU fanfics. (Hey psstt I'll write a second chapter if you ask nicely)

==> Eridan: Troll This Human

Your name is Eridan Ampora and your friend Karkat Vantas just told you about some human girl named Jade. You decide that maybe you should troll her.

-caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:23-

CA: hello human  
CA: my friend kar told me about you so i decided that maybe you wwere wworthy a talkin to me  
GG: oh you mean karkat? :O  
GG: yeah i think karkat told me about you! youre eridan right?  
CA: yes that is my name an i believe yours is jade  
GG: that's right!!  
CA: so howws life for you humans  
GG: well i dont know about anyone else but my life is great!  
GG: i would guess daves life is great too.  
GG: by the way dave is a friend of mine. :D  
CA: yes ivve met the davve human  
CA: an wwhat makes you so sure that davve is havvin a nice life  
GG: well dave told me a few minutes ago that hes in love!  
GG: so i know his life is great because love is a great feeling!  
CA: lovve  
GG: yeah!!  
CA: wwhats love  
GG: dont tell me you dont know what love is! D:  
GG: you know...  
GG: love is like... romance!  
CA: redrom or blackrom  
GG: what?  
CA: i asked red romance or black romance  
GG: i dont know about black romance but normally if i think of love i think of red.  
CA: oh right i forgot you humans only have one quadrant  
CA: wwell here on alternia theres redrom an blackrom  
CA: redrom is based around pity wwhile blackrom is based around hate  
CA: then theres the four quadrants wwhich are matesprit moirail auspistice an kismesis  
CA: are you wwritin this dowwn because you probably should be  
GG: okay yeah ive got all that written down.  
GG: your romance system is really interesting!  
GG: but it sounds like you guys dont have love! :(  
GG: do you even know what love is?  
CA: no i dont  
GG: well love is an amazing feeling!  
GG: when you love someone its like a sweet feeling of caring for them and wanting to be with them.  
GG: its kind of like that feeling you get when you want to just hug and kiss someone and be with them forever! :D  
CA: wwell lovve does sound like a nice feelin  
CA: howw exactly wwould i be able to tell if i wwas feelin lovve  
GG: well if youre in love with someone like i said earlier youd want to be around them a lot!  
CA: i see  
CA: noww that i think about it i think i may be in lovve  
GG: oh really? :O  
GG: with who?  
CA: oh wwell  
CA: its just someone  
GG: haha okay!  
GG: well i gotta go do something so how about i talk to you later.  
CA: alright bye  
GG: bye!  
-caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 17: 34-

You step away from your husktop and think about what just happened. You just found out you were in love, that the sweet feeling that you felt for a certain mustardblood was called love... that you were in love with Sollux Captor. A light shade of violet shows on your cheeks just thinking about him, being in love with him. Then, suddenly you feel like you need to tell him. Tell him how much you love him. But it would be so awkward if he doesn't feel the same. That's when your think pan hatches an idea, but you need to troll him first.

==> Eridan: Troll Sollux

You do exactly that.

-caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 17:42-  
CA: hey sol  
TA: what do you want?  
CA: i wwanted to tell you somethin  
TA: uh huh. 2o tell me thii2 2omethiing before ii come over two your hiive and punch your face iin.  
CA: wwell i just wwanted to tell you that i lovve you  
TA: iim 2orry but what iin the name of alterniia ii2 love?  
CA: its a human term for a feelin that i feel for you  
TA: iit2 not the human term for blackrom ii2 iit?  
CA: no actually its the opposite  
TA: 2o iit2 redrom?  
CA: not exactly  
TA: then what ii2 iit?  
CA: i dont knoww exactly howw to describe it but its called lovve  
TA: ii under2tand that part 2tupiid.  
CA: look ill just come ovver to your hivve an explain all this in person  
TA: okay whatever, iill 2ee you there ii gue22.  
CA: see you <3  
TA: waiit whats wiith the <3?  
CA: oh um sorry that wwas a typo okay bye see you

-caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 17:49-

==> Be A Confused Sollux

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are rather confused. Eridan just said he loved you, but what does love even mean? You decide to troll a human to find out.

-twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:53-

TA: hey jade human can ii a2k you 2omethiing?  
GG: sure what is it?  
TA: what2 love?  
GG: thats funny someone asked me that earlier.  
TA: they diid?  
GG: yeah!  
GG: here read that conversation.  
-gardenGnostic sent twinArmageddons a link to a conversation-  
-please wait, twinArmageddons is reading conversation-  
TA: oh wow...  
TA: eriidan love2 me.  
TA: eriidan love2 me?!  
GG: he does? :O  
GG: that's great!  
TA: iit ii2?  
GG: well do you love him back?  
TA: do ii what?  
GG: do you love him like he loves you?  
TA: um...  
TA: ye2.  
GG: then its great!! :D  
GG: you should tell him that you love him!  
TA: okay ii wiill.  
-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:56

You smile to yourself. He loves you. Eridan Ampora loves you, and you love him too. At that very moment, you hear a knock on your door and a "Sol open the door!" in that sweet accent of Eridan's. You open the door and as soon as you do, he hugs you tightly.

==> 3rd person POV

Sollux smiles and hugs Eridan back. "I lowe you Sol," he says, again with that accent that Sollux thinks is so beautiful. "I love you too," Sollux says, holding Eridan close. Then, Eridan leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Sollux's. Sollux kissed back sweetly, loving every moment of this. Eridan slowly pulled out of the kiss, still being held close in Sollux's arms. They were still standing in the doorway of Sollux's hive, that is until Sollux walked inside and took a seat on the couch. Eridan quickly took a seat next to him, smiling a big, happy smile. Happy, Eridan actually felt happy for the first time in a long time. He was happy with Sollux, he loved him. They loved eachother. 

Eridan hugged Sollux, holding him close in his arms. "I lowe you so much Sol," he said sweetly. "I love you too," Sollux replied, cuddling up to him. Sollux placed small, loving kisses all over Eridan face. Eridan's face tinted a slight violet shade as he smiled and giggled at the kisses. 

They sat there together for a long time, spending hours together cuddling, kissing and giggling. About three hours passed and Sollux was laying on the couch on top of Eridan, asleep in his arms. 

-Le end-


End file.
